


Fancomic: Rustin Cohle Dances like Matthew McConaughey

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a surprise to everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Rustin Cohle Dances like Matthew McConaughey

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

영화와 인터뷰들 찾아보다가 맥커너히 춤사위가 인상적이라 그려봤던 거.  
춤사위는 아래 추가된 동영상에서 본 동작들을 참조했습니다.

  
1:24~

  
5:00~(5:30~)  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
